


charming moment

by lalaietha



Series: Renegotiations of Fate [7]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha
Summary: A tiny snippet of conversation while Tylendel is at Forst Reach during what would have beenMagic's Promise.
Relationships: Vanyel Ashkevron/Tylendel Frelennye
Series: Renegotiations of Fate [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/15084
Kudos: 49





	charming moment

_:You seem to be finding something awfully amusing,:_ came an eventual comment from Van, curiosity written all over it. _:What are you doing over there, anyway?:_

:_Flirting outrageously with your mother and her fosterlings and maids,:_ Tylendel replied, and at the sense of the question that followed added, _:Bless your questionable luck that due to both position and postings you generally don't have to do this; it's a lot more fun when it's a game, rather than a potentially lethal contest.:_

_:I'll take your word for it,:_ Van replied, dryly. _:Don't forget that I _used_ to have to play and never found it much fun at all - _: 

_:Ah, but they were always serious, ashke - seriously trying to catch you, anyway,:_ Tylendel countered. _:This is just play. And in this case in particular, a chance for the more sheltered to be daring and outre and bold without ever even possibly having to follow up on it.:_ Recognizing the texture of Vanyel's wordless response to that, Tylendel felt himself smiling and pretended it was at the relatively weak witticism one of the youngest girls had offered. 

_:Sometimes,:_ Van said with a kind of twisted wistfulness, _:running away to k'Treva sounds _extremely_ tempting.:_

_:Could be worse,:_ Tylendel countered with edged cheerfulness. _:We could be in Rethwellen. At least here the Crown is on our side, and generally willing to bash heads together.:_ Then he added, _:And looking further on the bright side, this entire afternoon's idle activity has mostly served to remind me just how much I love you, so that's something.:_

There came a pause, and then: _:Cheater,:_ Van replied, but his tone wrapped all through with the silver of laughter and the darker warmth of affection and everything under it.


End file.
